


You want to play Ridge Racer?

by eagermickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagermickey/pseuds/eagermickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Gallagher and his brother Lip get taken out of their former foster home due to abuse and his brother being a fuckhead and getting put in jail. Ian being the new student at Anchor Beach, he met a boy. Black hair, bright blue eyes. Shit the boy was gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want to play Ridge Racer?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I was really inspired by Jonner (Jude/Connor in The Fosters) so I wrote this [trying] to follow their storyline and turn it into Ian and Mickey but I'm pretty sure I did badly, but I kinda really like this so yay! There's obviously a difference cause Jude and Connor aren't 15/16ish so ya and they're too pure for Ian and Mickey so. uwu
> 
> Also;  
> Fiona and the rest of the Gallaghers (Fosters in this) aren't related to Ian and Lip  
> Ian and Mickey are also like 15/16ish Lip being 17 okay.  
> if you want anymore clarification lemme know okay~

It was his junior year of high school- in his new high school. Being the new kid was not his cup of tea. Being as nervous as can be and just recently got put into another foster home after his brother came to rescue him from their former abusive home. Ironic the family they got put into has the last name of Foster. The small ginger boy, bright noticeable freckles scattered all across his small face that seemed to still have “baby fat” as people call it and “bieber hair cut.” He lugged his books from former classes with him in his arms, as he didn’t have a backpack yet because being put into the home was spur of the moment his moms haven’t gotten around to shopping for him yet. But at least he had a “mom” who is the principle of the school, so whenever he felt out of place he had a place to go and chill. But not yet at least. It’s going to take some time adjusting to them, but he knows it’s not a permanent home- they’re never permanent homes. Him and his brother, Lip, stay for a month- two tops then they get put into another home in the system. Lip is short for Philip, why he likes to be called Lip no one knows. But the boy was on his way to his Maths is class, with Mr.Abbott? God, did Ian hate having teachers with confusing last names. Out of all the school’s he’s been to, not one had an easy to pronounce last name. But then again, he wasn’t the smartest of most kids. Getting lost on his way there, he spotted his brother, who sure as shit was already flirting with some blonde girl. She was maybe five-four? Pretty, very pretty. Ian overheard her name being Manda? Mandy? Fuck if he knew. He started walking over to Lip, only to get the bird and a shoo from him. Ian went back to aimlessly walking around the huge building. He’s seen every corner of this school, but still cannot seem to find his class. He’s already twenty minutes late. so he decided to head to the office, and talk to his “mom.” Walking into the office, he got greeted by the ladies sitting up front. They all seemed to know who he was already. His mom, Angela, must have been talking about him non-stop. There was also the dirtiest white boy in America, who looked like a homeless quasi kid sitting in one of the chairs. Giving him what looked to be a stink eye.  
“Uhm, can I- can I see m- Angela?” Ian finally got the nerve to say after staring at the kid for way too long. Fuck, his bright blue eyes, spiky black hair, and tattooed hands were attractive. He was then escorted to his moms office. Face bright red, ready to cry he sat down in a chair in her office. “I-I got lost.” He finally said.  
“Honey! You should of came early, what do you have?”  
“Algebra, with Mr.Ab-boot?” Trying to sound out his teachers last name, but butchering it horribly.  
“Really? Well I already have to escort Mr.Milkovich out there to the same class, so come with.”

The three of them exited the office, walked to the classroom, Milkovich in front as she didn’t want the kid to “get lost” or “accidentally run off.” When they arrived, Angela talked to Mr.Abbott silently at the door of the room.  
“Ah well look who decided to show up. Mickey, please go take your seat. As for you, Ian Gallagher why don’t you sit in front of Mr.Milkovich. I’m sure he’ll cause you no harm.” His “mom” took his books from him, and let him know she’ll bring him home. He silently walked over to his seat, head down trying not to make eye contact with anyone. But he noticed one boy, the boy from earlier who he now sits in front of was following him with his eyes, and smirking at the boy. God, did Ian already know this was going to be a living hell hole.  
“H-hi. I’m Ian.”  
“Mickey.” The boy stared and chewed at his lip. “You wanna chit chat some more or turn the fuck around so I can pretend to listen to this bullshit?” Ian took that as a ‘fuck off don’t ever talk to me again and turned immediately around to pretend to pay attention, just like Mickey.

* * *

 

A few weeks have passed, they seemed to have become best friends. Mickey would come over three to five times a week after school and play video games with Ian. They said they’d do homework, but really his moms, Fiona and Angela knew that’s not what they were doing. But they didn’t seem to care as, Ian made his first- and only friend and they wanted Ian to be happy. They also knew it wasn’t true cause a Milkovich doing school work? Not in a million years. Sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch in the living room playing Killzone 3- one of his foster brother’s (Carl) game but he didn’t seem to mind. After Mickey left cause it was getting late, and his father would kill him if he was a millisecond late, Ian went upstairs to find his foster sister, Debbie sitting on her bed painting her nails.  
“It’s a pretty color Debs. Can I call you that?”  
“Yeah sure. You like? It’s for my date tonight. I’m going for the fairly casual, but just so happen to look fabulous look.”  
“It’s pretty, you look pretty.”  
“Want me to do yours? Come here.” Patting the spot on her bed with her foot cause she didn’t want to mess her nails up.  
“Lip would never let me do this, but I always enjoyed nail polish. I think it looks pretty on me.”  
“It does Ian!” She smiled at the boy who was only a year younger. “Soo what’s new?” She winked at him. “With Mickey I mean.”  
“We’re just friends.” He nodded. “I like him, he’s nice.”  
“I’m surprised, most Milkovich’s are assholes.” The other ginger rolled her eyes. “His brother Iggy keeps hitting on me, he’s so gross.” She made a belching sound. “So anything else.”  
“Mhm, he told me about the fish him and his dad caught. It was huge apparently. I mean, that’s what he said.”

* * *

 

“The fuck is this shit you fucking faggot. Nail polish? Really? What are you a fucking girl. I bet the fucking tic in your pants doesn’t even exist.”  
“Grow up.” Ian spat at the older kid who was harassing him. Mickey only a few feet away, watching everything happen.  
“The fuck you say queer?” He shoved Ian against the locker. The sound of him hitting it repeated in his head, over and over and over again.  
“I said grow the fuck up.” He spat again this time kicking the kid, while staring at Mickey who stood, still watching everything that happened. Once the bully was on the ground, Ian took a bolt for it. Not sure where to go, he ran. And he ran. Some how ending up at home- or temporary home. He shoved open the door, forgetting to close it and running into the bathroom to start coughing and spitting up into the toilet.  
“Ian?” Fiona said, only catching a glimpse of the kid before he disappeared into the bathroom. She closed the front door, and followed her son. “Are you okay? Honey, what’s wrong?” It took Ian a moment to respond. Slowly sinking into the ground leaning against the counter that laid in there.  
“Fine, fine. I’m fine.” He looked at Fiona, who obviously wasn’t buying it. Not even close. “I let Debbie paint my- I wanted Debbie to paint my nails last night, and she did. Today kids made fun of me, and I fought back. Mickey was there too- except he just watched. Didn’t do anything. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Shaking his head, still having a problem catching his breath. Fiona didn’t say anything, she just put an arm around her boy.She smiled, and whispered to him, it’s okay, everything will be okay.

* * *

 

A few hours past, Ian was sitting in the living room playing some racing game, which of course was Carl’s. Angela walked in, plopping herself down next to him and putting her arm around him. “How you holdin’ up? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Anything you want to talk about?” Lip walked in, mad.  
“I fucking told you not to go to school with that shit on Ian! You fuckin-”  
“Stop telling me what to do Lip!” Yelling back he stormed off, back to the bathroom that earlier was his only friend. He scrubbed, scrubbed for five minutes, trying his damn hardest to get this shit off his nails. “Stupid, stupid stupid!” He punched himself, curling up on the ground again, tears streaming down his face.  
“H-hey? Ian?” Angela asked, knocking on the door, then opening it and closing it on her way in. She sat across from Ian looking at him. “It’s okay. Are you sure there’s nothing else you want to talk about?”  
“I’m gay. And Lip won’t fucking deal with it. He won’t accept it. I hate him, I fucking hate him!” He sobbed out. She hugged Ian.  
“There are some people out there, who have a hard time accepting it honey, but let me tell you, when you get older, all those bullies who beat you up because it will disappear. And your brother? He’ll come around. Cause you’re fucking family. He’ll understand, he loves you.” And she gave him a speech, which called him down a little. He finally hugged Fiona back.  
“Thank you mom.” He mumbled out in the hug, “can you help me take this off now? It’s messy.”  
“Of course sweetie.”

* * *

 

The next day, Ian went to sit down at lunch. Only to have everyone at the table get up and leave. “Stay calm.” He said to himself mentally, everything will be okay. Minutes passed, and a familiar face sat down next to him. The pale boy with the bright blue eyes sat down next to him, smiling like a fucking idiot. God did Ian love that fucking smile. The other boy took out his sandwich, still staring at Ian waiting for him to notice. Once he finally did Ian smiled from ear to ear. There it was, a royal blue nail polish on his best friends chewed up fingernails.  
“I’m sorry,” Mickey mouthed to him taking a bite then continuing to talk, food still in his mouth. “For yesterday, not standing up to you, I’m sorry. But hey, want to be partners for that science project? I’ll come over today after school, we can work on it.”  
“You’re going to do work for once?” Ian laughed along with Mickey at that joke.  
Mickey got up to throw his stuff away, and accidentally brushed his hand again Ian’s. Or well Ian thought it was an accident.

* * *

 

“You want to play Ridge Racer?” Mickey pulled out his PSP, while watching Ian put together their RNA and DNA model.  
“Mick, we- I have a project to do.” He rolled his eyes at the puppy dog look Mickey was giving him. “Ugh. Fine.” The boy snatched it from his friend, honestly he wanted to play it. Anything to get him away from this project.  
“So,” he started, “what ever happened to your dad?”  
“No idea, was in prison- Come on, come on, come on, yes! Ah sorry, yeah I don’t know. Was in prison for drugs. Ya know, typical southside shit. But this was his.” He pulled out the small wooden pocket knife that he had hidden away with the rest of his pile of stuff. “It doesn’t open anymore, but I still think it’s cool.”  
“Awh no way! This thing is sweet Ian!” Fascinated by the object Mickey started fooling around with it. “Fuck my dad has a full fucking arsenal in the middle of our living room. But this, this is quality shit.” They continued to laugh and fool around, then getting called down to dinner.  
“Damn Mrs.Foster you make good ass food. Better than any of the shit my fuckhead of a dad would cook once in a blue fucking moon.” Quickly looking at the time, Mickey cursed up and down, quickly getting up. “Fuck fuck fuck. He’s going to fucking kill me. I’m sorry I have to go!”  
“I-I’ll walk you out!.” Ian got up, soon following Mickey as he was ready to storm out.  
“Fuck I’m sorry. I have to go Terry will fucking kill me if I’m late. Uh here!” He pulled out his PSP and handed it to Ian. “Keep it.” Then quickly leaving.

* * *

 

Ian ran down the street, as fast as he could. When he finally reached his destination, he stopped trying to catch his breath. He walked up the unfamiliar stairs, carefully knocking on the door.  
“Ah what the fuck the fuck- Gallagher?”  
“Mick! Fiona and Angela want to adopt Lip and I!”  
“Now’s not a good time.” His eyes widened, putting a face of shock and sadness on Ian’s face. “I’ll meet you at your place in a few minutes okay? I’m sorry. It’s Terry. Ya know.” He shut the door in Ian’s face. He wasn’t upset. He understood, and took his sweet as time walking back. He knew what a few minutes really meant.  
By the time Mickey showed up, a majority of his family was already gone. Fiona at work, Angela out taking Debbie and Carl to the mall or something. Lip out with his girlfriend. It was just them, alone. So Ian told him everything. How they’re going to adopt Ian and his brother. How happy he is. He told him how he wants him to come to the adoption cause it means a lot. They’re best friends.  
“Of course I will.” Mickey smiled at his friend, taking his hand and rubbing it. But quickly letting go when he felt his face turn bright red. “So, Maddi asked me to go see a movie with her this weekend and her friend Steph wants you to come with her, will you?”  
“Uh- uh sure. I guess. Do you like Maddi? Like ya know? Like-like?”  
“What? No! No.” The Milkovich repeated himself still making eye contact with Ian. “I’ll see you this weekend!”

* * *

 

That weekend Ian had his first “date” well, hangout I guess he would call it as he’s not into girls. When he arrived the other three were already there waiting. “I’m sorry I’m late.” He sunk his head looking down. They entered in to go see some chick flick. He wasn’t even sure what it was called Safe Haven? The Notebook? One of those Nicholas Sparks movies. Sitting at the top back row, Maddi, Mickey, Ian then Steph on the other side. They sat down and watched. Half through the movie, Ian put his arm on the armrest next to Mickey. A faint touch was felt on his pinky finger. Glancing down with only his eyes, he saw Mickey’s pinky finger slightly touching his. Ian smiled, fuck he wanted to start fucking cuddling the kid but he couldn’t do that. He smiled so fucking big he jaw was starting to hurt. And quickly looking over at Mickey, he could tell the other boy was doing the same. Their pinkies intertwined with each others. And no one did a thing about it. They both enjoyed it. The feeling of being touched, the big weight of their shoulders being lifted off. They felt like they could finally breathe. Nothing could fucking this up, not even Mickey’s abusive piece of shit homophobic father could fuck this up. At the end of the movie, and the lights started coming back on, Mickey quickly moved his hand away to cover up any trace of them even communicated throughout the movie.

* * *

 

A few nights later, Mickey came over, like usual. They went up to Ian’s room, played video games, talked- did boy things. Until Ian finally brought it up. “What was that?”  
“What was what?”  
“At the movies. Us.”  
“No idea what you’re talking about.” Typical Mickey. Denying everything.  
“We practically held hands Mickey!” Ian rose his voice. “You can’t just fucking do that! You can’t fake this shit!” Mickey picked his head up, glancing at Ian from the corner of his eye. Anger building up inside him.  
“I’m not some cock sucking faggot Gallag- Foster.” He spat, getting up ready to leave before Ian opened his mouth again.  
“You’re gay Mickey. Just fucking admit it.” Mickey turned around. Glaring at him, ready to start throwing punches, but instead he ran up to that boy he kissed him hard on the lips. Pushing him down onto his bed. Never letting go until minutes later.  
“Say it again I’ll rip your fucking tongue out of your head firecrotch.” Milkovich smiled, looking at Ian, “awh fuck it.” He kissed the boy again, again and again. Soon enough, Ian was on top of Mickey. “I like em sweet. Red hair, pretty fucking face.” Mickey placed his hand on the boys face that was obviously as red as his hair. “I could get used to this." The black haired boy said from above Ian, pinning him down and continuing to kiss him again.  
How no one caught them, it was a mystery.

* * *

  
Today was the day. The day Lip and Ian got adopted by the Fosters. Sitting in the empty room at court Ian nervously bounced his leg waiting for his family to be called in. Ian had invited Mickey to come, it's been over an hour and he still hasn't showed. This day was important to him and his best friend couldn't show up or let alone talk to him ever since that night that they laid in Ian's bed planting small kisses on to each other's lips. Some hard others soft. Ian fucked up. That's the only thought he had. He fucked up his only friendship. Lip placed a hand on Ian's shaky leg.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine yeah." Ian was getting good at lying the past few days. Everyone asked him if he was okay and all he could respond with was I'm fine when really he wasn't, it was pretty obvious he wasn't. He fucked up his only friendship at this school with that stupid cute black hair, bright blue eyed boy. He was gay, Ian knew it. He was just so far in the closest he couldn't see the light. "Yeah Lip, I'm fine. I'm just nervous. What if we can't be adopted?"  
And that's what happened. The Fosters could only adopt Ian. They found out Lip had a different father and couldn't be adopted until he signed the papers.  
"Get adopted Ian, do it. I'll get adopted soon. I promise. We're family." Putting a hand on Ian's shoulder for reassurement. The taller boy was upset, yes but he loved his brother, he knew he wasn't lying so he shrugged it off. He was more upset about Mickey not being there right now.

* * *

  
A few days have passed, Ian decided to finally go back to school. He saw Mickey, he looked at him, obvious signs of sadness in that his look. Putting his head down he continued to walk. Only to be stopped and dragged away from the crowded hallway.  
"The fuck is up with you Ian?" Mickey asked, worried he put a hand on Ian's shoulder, just like Lip did. He couldn't make eye contact trying his damn hardest to not look at the boy- or hell shove him up against the wall and kiss him.  
"I'm fine." He mumbled.  
"What was that mumbles?" Mickey teased, letting go of Ian.  
"I'm okay, I'm great!" He said faking happiness so the Milkovich would leave him alone. Once you're apart of that circle there's no leaving.  
"Maddi and I are hooking up. Pretty cool huh?" Arching his eyebrows smirking at Ian.  
"Fucking fantastic Mick." Again, faking happiness.  
"Common firecrotch lets go to class." He put his arm around the ginger and walked together.

* * *

  
During lunch Mickey ditched his friend for his new girlfriend. He's not surprised. Ever since that date, him and Maddi have been talking non-stop. Ian finally snapped, he angrily picked up his stuff, threw the remaining of his lunch away and stormed off to his school-home; the bathroom. He spent a lot of time there ever since Mickey turned into an asshole ignoring him, leading him on then throwing him away. Typical closest gay boy thought Ian thought. It's not the first time. The last school he went to he had someone similar to Mickey, a friend who from time to time would kiss and do typical couple stuff in private. Then would ditch Ian for some girl. They'll break up in a few weeks, then Mickey will be back to Ian. The door to the bathroom swung open and a familiar voice called out his name. He ignored it and continued to sob silently, not even knowing he was doing so until a tear dripped onto his hand. Wiping the spot on his pants, then his face and eyes, he was startled by a boy who was standing on the toilet next to Ian, which he knew was also standing on his toes cause Mickey was a small kid compared to most.  
"There you are. Hey come out come talk to me." Throwing himself over the stall all ninja like then unlocking the door to drag Ian out he was forced to look at Mick. Ian sighed before speaking.  
"I don't like you and Maddi."  
"The fuck did I do?" Startled by what Ian said he scrunched up his face.  
"You two , as a couple."  
"What you fucking jealous Ian? What you some faggot?"  
"Shut the fuck up." He pushed passed Mickey before he was stopped  
"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me Foster." He spat and Ian left without hesitation and went straight home to skip the remaining of his classes.

* * *

  
Weeks of passed. Ian and Mickey haven't spoken at all. Still Ian was forced to sit in front of Milkovich during Maths. He would get small paper balls thrown at him from him, sometimes shoved down his shirt. But Ian ignored it. February break is right around the corner and then Ian will get an entire week to not see or think about the pretty boy. But boy was he wrong. It was the week of February break and he got multiple phone calls from Mickey. At least three everyday for a day or two. He wasn't sure he lost count after the first He woke up at around noon one day to find the kid sitting at the end of his bed waiting, patiently. Fuck how long has he been there? Ian could smell the strong scent of his cologne, but still didn’t cover up the smell of pot that his brothers were probably smoking in the house like usual. His hair was slicked back, and he was dressed up all nicely- nicer than usual that it. “The hell- Mickey? What are you doin here.” Still sleepy, Ian rolled over rubbing his eyes and accidentally kicking Mickey in the back while he’s at it. Well, maybe not an accident but he’s gonna act like it was. “Shit sorry.”  
“Nah it’s fine sleeping beauty, common it’s almost noon get up. We’re going out.” Mickey got up so he could stand over Ian’s face, proceeded to crouch down and get close to Ian. “We’re going out, get up.” He repeated himself, getting closer to Ian’s face before kissing him. The usual dirty looking boy could feel Ian smiling, and easing himself into the kiss.Which caused Mickey to smile. “I’m sorry.” Mickey finally said, breaking the kiss. Ian was mad, but fuck he’s waiting for this for weeks for at this point he couldn’t give two shits that Mickey’s an asshole. Ian kissed him again. Before finally speaking.  
“I don’t understand you- this. We fucking hold hands practically then make out in my fuck room only to have you turn around make fun of me, say you’re not gay and hook up with some girl. God damn it Mickey! I’m repeating myself too.” Mickey though Ian being sleepy and beyond mad was the cutest thing in the world. The puppy looking boy getting all upset turned Mickey on; so he kissed him again. He broke the kiss then started to speak.  
“I’m sorry what I said to you, I-I didn’t mean it. Fuck Ian I’m scared. Scared of my fucking homophobic piece of shit father finding out about you and fucking killing you to make me suffer, then killing me right after. I’m fucking scared of-” He stopped himself from saying anything else. “I’m sorry it’s nothing. But come on get dressed and come with me, I want to show you something.” He finally rose, sitting up on his bed, staring at the kid that was still kneeling on the ground. “Or we can stay here that works too.” Winking un-seductively at Ian then smirking.  
“How long have you been here?”  
“An hour- or so.” Mickey mumbled, then biting at his lip like he normally does when he’s nervous. “Ya know your family is all out so-” He was stopped by the red head kissing him again.  
“Ya we could stay here too.” Ian smiled at Mickey, dropping his gaze then speaking again, “so you’re gay?”  
“The fuck you askin’ stupid fucking question for Ian. You want to chit chat some more or get on me?” Fucking smiling from ear to ear before quickly pinning Ian down on his small bed.

* * *

  
When they finally awoken from their daze, Ian and Mickey looked at each other.  
“That was fuckin good man.” Mickey, finally breaking the ice. “Fuckin’ missed ya those weeks I was “dating” that girl.” He made the air quotes and everything. “Again, I’m sorry.” He turned his head to plant a sloppy kiss on Ian’s forehead. “Love ya.”


End file.
